The Journey of Hilda
by owlpost592
Summary: Hilda has waited her whole life to go on a journey, and now she finally can. What will happen when she meets a strange boy named N? She goes through many things, friendships, enemies, and maybe even a crush. This is my first story, so please be nice and I know the summery is bad.
1. The journey begins!

Chapter 1: birthday to remember.

Hilda woke up to the blaring cry of her Virision alarm clock. She woke up groggily before remembering it was her 15th birthday. "I can't believe I finally get my first Pokémon today!" She ran out of the room quickly to get breakfast when she ran into a boy with black hair. "Ahhhh, Cheren what are you doing here?" "So I can also get my first Pokémon." "Sorry, ummm let me get dressed real fast. Stay right there." She told him. "Like I'm going anywhere," Cheren responded. Hilda quickly put on her white tank top, black vest, black boots, blue jean shorts, and finished it off with a white hat with a pink poke ball on it. "Bianca should be here soon, but knowing her I bet she will be late." Hilda said as soon as she came back. "I guess you're right." They sat there in silence when Hilda's mother came up with a box wrapped in green paper and tied off with a red ribbon. "Here are you're Pokémon." She said. She put the box down and went back downstairs. "Let's go ahead and open it," said Cheren, "Bianca would leave me with last pick like she always does." "If we wait I'll ask if she will let you pick before her." Hilda said. "Ok, but she better listen." After a few minutes of waiting, a blond girl ran up the stairs and burst into Hilda's room. "I am so sorry I'm late." wailed Bianca. "It's alright, we didn't do anything without you," Hilda said, "but we were wondering if Cheren could pick his Pokémon before you because you always leave him with last pick." Bianca looked mad, but Hilda gave her an it's-kinda-true look. "Fine," Bianca huffed. "Since it id Hilda's house I think she should pick first." Bianca then said. "That sounds reasonable," said Cheren with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Hilda opened the box. Not knowing what to pick, she chose the poke ball in the middle. She looked closely at the ball and, to her pleaser; the label read 'tepig'. She smiled. "I choose tepig." She said cheerfully. Bianca started to reach into the box, only to be stopped by Cheren. "You said I could go before you." He said. Bianca glared at him as he chose. He looked closely at the two remaining balls. "I pick snivy he said picking up the poke ball on the left. Bianca walked over to the box reached in, and took out the remaining poke ball. "I choose oshawott." She said triumphantly. She then ran over to Hilda. "Let's have a battle!" she said excitedly. Hilda and Cheren exchanged an I don't know look at each other. "Bianca this is a room, you can't battle here!" Cheren yelled at her. "What will it do cranky pants? Come on Hilda let's battle!" "Ok Bianca let's go." Replied Hilda nervously. "Go on oshawott." Said Bianca summoning the sea otter Pokémon, "wott" it said. "Tepig, you got this, come on out!" Hilda cried as the fire pig broke out of its poke ball. "Tepig!" it cried, while blowing flames out of its tiny nose. "You can have the first move." said Bianca. "Ok, tepig use leer." Hilda commanded. Tepig glared at oshawott. You could see how nervous oshawott was. "Don't let that attack slow you down," said Bianca, "use tackle. Oshawott slammed into a surprised tepig. "Ok, tepig use tackle on oshawott!" Tepig swiftly knocked into oshawott, surprisingly knocking it out. "My oshawott, are you ok?" "Oshawott." it said as it was returned into its poke ball. Hilda had tepig return, and then looked at her room. "Oh, my gosh, look at my room!" yelled Hilda. "I warned you," stated Cheren. "Ok, now you and Cheren have to battle." "No!" they both said at the same time. "Fine," Bianca said. Then it occurred to Hilda that she never had breakfast. "Let's go down and eat so we can go see professor Juniper later." said Hilda. Both Bianca and Cheren agreed.


	2. Go, Alpha

**Author's note:**

**Cheren: You haven't died!**

**Me: No silly boy, I have been so busy I could not update.**

**Cheren: Well I missed you.**

**Me: then will you do the disclaimer please?**

**Chere: Ok, Owlpost592 does not own Pokémon.**

**Me: PS review! **

Chapter 2: Go, Alpha!

After thanking professor Juniper, Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca headed towards route one. "Remember, you should get a Pokémon tried before you catch it." Cheren reminded them for the thousandth time.

"Cheren, we know!" said a rather annoyed Hilda. "Guys, sop," Bianca said. "Why," Hilda and Cheren asked at the exact same time. "We need to take the first step together!" They counted to three, and stepped on the route together.

"OMG, I have the perfect idea!" Bianca shouted. "What is it?" Hilda asked. "Whoever catches the most Pokémon wins!" Bianca replied. "Ok, but the losers have to do something for the winners." Cheren said. "Ok, if I win Cheren is my slave for a day, and Bianca has to make me a Sunday." Hilda said. "Why a Sunday?" asked Cheren. "Because I love ice cream." stated Hilda.

"If I win, Cheren has to buy me lunch and Hilda has to take care of my Pokémon" Bianca said. "If I win, Hilda will have to take care of my Pokémon for the rest of the day and Bianca will have to be quiet for the rest of the day," Cheren told them. "Ok then, let's go!" said Hilda.

Hilda started to walk to the tall grass when a lilypup jumped out at her. "Lilypup," it taunted. "Go, Flame," Hilda yelled, as the tepig she named came out of its poke ball. "Tepig," it said. "Use tackle," Hilda commanded. Flame quickly tackled the small puppy Pokémon. Hilda then threw a poke ball and caught the wild Pokémon. "I think I'll call you alpha." She said picking up alpha's poke ball, then returning Flame to his. Then she went to find Cheren and Bianca.


	3. The battle that started it all

**Here we go! If you were wondering, no I did not fall off the face of the earth. In this chapter almost everyone's favorite character is coming! Yep, plasma grunt #3! YAY! Oh and N is in it, too. I don't own Pokémon.**

Chapter 3: team Plasma 

"How did _you _win Bianca?" yelled a mad Cheren.

"Same way you lost." said a triumphant Bianca. "I guess that purloin liked me best." Bianca explained.

"Hand me your Pokémon so I can take them to the center. I you want, you can go shopping at the pokemart." said Hilda. They walked into the Pokémon center, and Hilda gave Nurse Joy her and Bianca's Pokémon.

"Wait right there, and I will call you when they are ready." said Nurse Joy. Hilda went and bought five poke balls and two potions. Soon Nurse Joy called her.

"Thanks so much Nurse Joy," said Hilda. She left the center watching Bianca trying to decide what to buy. She let Flame out of his poke ball and carried him out of the center. As soon as she walked out the door Cheren grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a crowd.

"Hilda come here." She followed him into the crowd.

The boy watched his father speak of the group that would liberate Pokémon from their evil trainers. He was still deciding whether he should lead them or not. All of a sudden a cry pierced through his thoughts.

"Hilda is the best trainer in the whole world, and I want to be with her from now until I am a big, strong emboar!" the little tepig said. He noticed the Pokémon was being held by a young female trainer with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore shorts, black boots, a white tank top with a black vest. She also had a pink bag and a hat with a pink poke ball on it. Soon team plasma left and the crowd did as well. He approached the girl.

"Your Pokémon it spoke." he said. "My name is N. I too am a trainer. However, I don't know if it is quite right." The girl looked at him. "My name is Hilda and I think that being a trainer is just fine, thank you." She said then a boy with black hair came up to them.

"I am Cheren and we don't want to talk to you." He said rudely.

"Wait," N said, "Hilda was it? Can we have a battle. She gave a smile and nodded.

N sent out his Purloin and she let her tepig out of her arms.

"All right tepig, use ember!" she called. The fire pig blasted the cat with small embers from its nose.

"Purloin, my friend, use scratch." N said calmly. The cat pounced on the tepig and scratched it.

"Tepig, lets finish him with tackle!" she commanded. The pig tackled the cat which fainted.

"that was a great battle." said N while recalling his purloin. "I hope we meet again sometime." And with that he walked off to Straiten city.

**Let me know what you thought! I promise I will update more often, so don't kill me!**


End file.
